theprophecychildfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Williams
Sophia Williams is a Vrykolakas Vamteen and the secondary leader of the Oympic Omada. She was transgenomised by one of the first twenty Vamteens, most likely Solon as he is one of the last Vamteens that wasalive at that point in time. Biography/Transgenomisation Sophia was born somewhere in the 9th century A.D in Ormylia, Greece. She was known as the village beauty with "eyes more blue than the Aegean Sea". Sophia was very much a socialite, she enjoyed knowing everything about everyone, knowing their buisness was a speciality of hers. At age 17 she married and moved in with her husband in the neighbouring town of Metagkitsi. She was happy at first, a nice house and due to give birth to a child any day, but her husband became abusive and frequently violently attacked her. She would sometimes go to the town market with her beautiful face covered in cuts and bruises and have to lie about how she got them. This continued until she became 18, at which point she packed up a small selection of her belongings and started her trek back to Ormylia and to her family. During her travels though, passing Vamteens, possibly lead by Olympic Omada leader Solon, heard her weeps and saw her battered face and body and decided it best to transgnomise her and give her a better life. Sophia was pleased with her new lifestyle, it was more interesting and it allowed her to people-watch more stealthily and for longer. The new blood unfortunatly forced her to have a miscarriage, which she was devastated about, Solon was the first to comfort her but she did not want comfort, she wanted revenge. She decided that her first victim should be the man she hates most in the world. Sophia traveled back to Metagkitsi and attacked her former husband, sucking him dry of every last drop of blood. Solon then accompanied Sophia back to the Olympic Omada's den at that time. Solon and Sophia got on very well and connected right from their meeting. By the year 1000 A.D, and after the death of the second last original Vamteen in history, Solon became the leader of the Olympic Omada. When it was his time to choose a loyal and trusting friend to become secondary leader, within an instant he chose Sophia Williams. The two have ruled the Olympic Omada for over a millenium and even wrote the Solon Act. Relationships: Hades: After learning about the history of the ten original Vrykolakas' from Acacius, Agatha quickly allied herself with them and secretly began planning a defensive strategy for herself and the rest of her Omada if Hades attacked. She declared to her Omada that he is a enemy of the Vamteens and thus automatically became an enemy of Solon. However by the time Solon became the leader of the Olympic Omada, a pact had already been agreed upon. The pact stated that as long as the Vamteens pledge the complete and utter alliance with the Gods and the Olympic Council, then Hades cannot and will not harm them. The relationship with Hades eased slightly from there after, but the Olympic Omada and Solon, and by extension Sophia, will always remember what happened to the ten original Vrykolakas'. Solon: Solon and Sophia had an instant connection when they first met. There were no romantic feelings and nor would there most likely ever be, but they became very close friends. When it came time for Solon to become the new leader of the Olympic Omada and pick his secondary leader, he chose the most trust-worthy and loyal girl he had ever known, Sophia Williams.